I'll Protect You Always
by Zephyress
Summary: REPOST&NEW CHAPTERKenshin's got that bad feeling about something happening to Kaoru. And with the Oniwaubanshu holding a party in Tokyo, the timing seems perfect. But some unexpected things happen. AN: given to me by sapphirewings to finish
1. An Invitation

First, let me thank sapphiewings for giving me her fanfiction to finish. She was having far too many problems to continue with this. She gave me an idea of what this fiction would turn out like and I'm ready to take it on! Alright, the chapters are gonna be longer, but not out as fast as sapphirewings had done. I'll keep chapters 1-4 but every afterwards was written by me. Questions? Comments? My e-mail box is always open.

much luv  
Sephiress

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! and even if i did, i wouldnt give it to you!  
  
Chapter 1) An Invitation  
  
It was a beautiful Thursday morning at the Kamiya dojo. The sky was a clear periwinkle blue and the smell of cooking vegetables wafted through the air. The dew on the grass seemed to sparkle as the sun shone down on two figures in the courtyard.  
  
"Excellent, Yahiko", said Kaoru with a smile on her face. She was proud of her first pupil. He was becoming a very skilled swordsman, except when he lost his temper, of course.  
  
"Now finish 100 strokes and you can come in for some breakfast," she continued as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Too easy Kaoru! I think you're getting soft on me", the young apprentice shouted back at his master who waved at him. Actually he was happy that he would make it back while breakfast was still hot. He began to count his strokes.  
  
Kaoru yawned as she walked through the courtyard of her dojo. 'Everything is perfect today. Even Yahiko is listening. I wonder where Sanosuke is and if Kenshin is done making breakfast.' She smiled at the thought of Kenshin. He was such a sweet guy, and he was always telling her that he would protect her, and he had never failed once. It was no wonder she had fallen head-over-heels for him. But she was too scared of rejection and he would never make the first move. That was all right for now though, she could wait. As she reached the house, she thought, 'Yes, everything is perfect.'  
  
The red-haired rurouni turned from his cooking as he heard the door to the courtyard open. He expected Sanosuke to walk through the door, but was pleasantly surprised. Kaoru walked in, her face slightly flushed from Yahiko's training. Her gi was tightly bunched up around her shoulders, letting him notice her figure slightly. He blushed slightly as he found himself looking her up. He looked her in the eye and smiled.  
  
"So how is it outside, Miss Kaoru? You look a little flushed, that you do", he stated, "Perhaps you should have some water to cool down." Once again, he flashed his innocent smile.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him in return. He was concerned about her again. "That's okay, I'm not that tired anyway. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Almost", he replied as he turned back to his vegetables, "I have to finish cutting these though." He picked up his knife and began cutting a tomato into slices flawlessly. He turned when he felt Kaoru's leg brush against his clothing. He looked up and saw her smiling at him.  
  
"It looks like you could use a hand", she said simply, "I'll cut up these carrots." She reached for a knife and began dicing carrots beside Kenshin.  
  
The rurouni looked back down at his half sliced tomato. He vaguely was aware how close his body was to Kaoru. His mind, however, was far away, thinking about his past. He was brought abruptly back when he heard Kaoru gasp beside him, followed by the clatter of a knife. He turned to look at her and saw she was wincing in pain while clutching her hand, blood seeping through her fingers.  
  
Kenshin dropped his knife immediately and whispered, "Miss Kaoru, are you all right?" They slowly sunk down to the floor. He gently took her hands in his and forced her to remove her clutching hand. A long gash ran down the side of her palm, bleeding freely. His amethyst eyes flicked up to her sapphire eyes and saw that they were watering in pain.  
  
"Yyeah, I'm okkay Kenshinn", she stuttered, her voice choking. She would never let Kenshin see her cry over a little cut, even though it was by no means little.  
  
The smell of blood was overpowering to Kenshin. He had not been so close to a bleeding person in years. Small flecks of amber rose in his eyes. 'No! I can handle this. Battousai will not be released!' He closed his eyes and prayed that Kaoru had not noticed their changing color. When he opened them up again, Kaoru was not looking at him, but staring at her wound. He breathed a small sigh of relief and began to work.  
  
Kenshin looked around the room and spotted a bucket of cold water. Using his god-like speed, he rushed to grab it and returned before gravity took Kaoru's hand. "Now, this might sting a bit Kaoru," he warned, his voice slightly lower. He ripped a patch of cloth off his red gi, revealing his muscular chest slightly. Kaoru blushed a bit as she snuck a glance at his chest. He tore the piece of cloth in two and dipped one half in the water. He wrung the wet rag and gently wiped her hand. She winced slightly and he whispered, "I'm sorry". When the blood was gone, he took the other half of red cloth and bound it tightly around her hand, carefully putting pressure in all the right spots.  
  
With Kaoru's help, Kenshin managed to tie a tight knot to bind the cloth and the deed was done. She flexed her hand and looked up to thank her healer. Her deep sapphire eyes met his purple orbs, which stared back at her beneath his red locks. The two suddenly found themselves lost for words as they gazed deep into each other's eyes. They didn't even notice when a knock came from the front door. Sanosuke must have answered the door, because a moment later, the sound of voices drifted through the dojo, one of the voices owned by none other then Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi accompanied Sano as they walked through the hallways of the Kamiya dojo. Sanosuke had forgiven Aoshi for knocking him out during the incident with Miss Megumi and Kanryuu. Light conversation passed about the new members of the Oniwaubanshu. When they walked through the door of the kitchen, they met a strange sight. Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting on the floor, Kenshin holding Kaoru's hand, which was wrapped, in the red material from his gi. Their eyes seemed to be locked on each other, as they were totally oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Ahh-em", Sanosuke voiced, clearing his throat. He could just sense how much chemistry was going between the two and certainly didn't want to break it, but there was a guest here.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin whipped their heads up at the sudden interruption. They still seemed to be slightly lost in a daydream. Kenshin looked down at their hands and pulled his away quickly. He deeply blushed, but lowered his head so his hair covered his face and no one would see his red cheeks.  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. It was extremely awkward in the room after breaking the connection between the two. "Perhaps we should step outside, it's a bit stuffy in here." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Kaoru got up from the floor and walked out to the courtyard quickly, wanting to leave the tension surrounding her and Kenshin as soon as she could. Kenshin noticed this and sighed. 'Maybe she doesn't think of me they way I think of her. She doesn't want a man with so much blood on his hands.'  
  
Kaoru leaned against the wall of the dojo, panting slightly. 'The heated gaze shared between her and Kenshin a minute ago had been so intense! It wasn't that she had stopped loving him, but he didn't know that she had seen the gold flecks in his eyes. It was scary to see Kenshin lose control like that and she needed to get away.'  
  
Sanosuke looked down on Kenshin's depressed expression. His thoughts were spread all over his face. Shaking his head slightly, Sano understood that Kenshin didn't know how much Kaoru secretly loved him. Following Aoshi, the two tall men exited to the courtyard as well, leaving Kenshin alone.  
  
For a moment, Kenshin sat there, lost in his thoughts of Kaoru. After a few seconds, he snapped back to reality and went to the courtyard. Everyone turned to face him as he walked into the scene.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin. We were wondering how long it was gonna take you to get off the floor", Sanosuke snickered.  
  
Suddenly they heard Yahiko running to meet the group from the training room. As the young boy approached them, he happily stated, "Hey Kaoru, those 100 strokes were no sweat, so I did 200 instead!" He grinned proudly his achievement.  
  
"That's my apprentice for you, always trying to out do his master", said Kaoru grinning evilly, "even though I've done 1,000 once."  
  
Yahiko gaped at the suggesting of 1,000 strokes. "Stop bragging ugly!" he shouted angrily. He hated to admit it, but Kaoru was a good master and had a lot of skills.  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat again, asking for attention. He was in a hurry and they would all find out why in a moment.  
  
"If I have all of your attention, I'd like to aware you of something", he began. Everyone turned to face him. "There is a banquet being held this weekend to celebrate the new members of the Oniwaubanshu. There will be dinner served and dancing afterwards. I have been asked by Misao if you all would come, even Yahiko is invited. And anyone coming may invite a guest of their choice."  
  
Yahiko's eyes lit up at the thought. He was invited to a fancy party for once, and he could bring a guest! He knew exactly whom he wanted to invite too. His thoughts drifted to him walking into the party wearing his best kimono and Tsumbame linked arm in arm with him.  
  
The spiky-hired boy wasn't the only one having visions of the party. Kaoru was thrilled at the idea of having an excuse to go shopping and get all dressed up. She hoped Kenshin would ask her to dance at least once before the night ended.  
  
"I'd love to come." "Me too!" "Count me in!" "Of course, yes."  
  
Aoshi nodded at his four invited guests. "Well that's set then. The party will be on Saturday at sunset. I'll write down the location of the party for you. Wear your best clothes." He began to walk through the door into the dojo when he said, "Sanosuke, could I have a word?"  
  
Sanosuke nodded and followed Aoshi back into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and looked at Aoshi curiously.  
  
"What's up?" Sano asked.  
  
"Misao has a request of you and I. She wishes that we set up some sort of plan to set the Battousai and Miss Kamiya."  
  
Sanosuke could see where this was going. A smile slithered across his face.  
  
"Wow Shinomori. This is so unlike you. The Weasel must have you on a pretty tight leash to persuade the Ice Block into this." His grin widened. "Either that or you two have finally gotten some heat, you dog." He nudged the Okashira, but back away at the cold fire in the man's ice eyes.  
  
Sanosuke could have burst out laughing at the way Aoshi looked right now, but he kept his cover. "So what did you have in mind, Aoshi?" he snickered. Aoshi leaned in close and whispered his plan to Sano. (Author's Note: I'm not showing Aoshi's plan now because I don't want to give away a future part of the story.)  
  
Aoshi quickly scribbled down the location of the party on a piece of paper and handed it to Sanosuke saying, "All right, I have to go put phase one into action. Remember, not a word to the two. I'll let myself out." His eyes still looked venemous at Sanosuke, but he suppressed it before walking away. "I'll see you Saturday night, Sano."  
  
"See you then", Sanosuke replied, his eyes dancing as well and a smile on his lips.  
  
He heard the sound of a closing door and chuckled a bit. 'If this works, Kenshin and Missy will owe me big time.'  
  
The door to the courtyard opened and he heard Kenshin come in. Kaoru and Yahiko were still in the courtyard arguing about how old Yahiko should be before he has a girlfriend.  
  
"What's so funny?" the rurouni asked, smiling curiously. Sanosuke looked down at the shorter man and noticed how Kenshin and Kaoru were almost the same height.  
  
Sanosuke smiled back at Kenshin and replied, "Nothing, just thinking about the party." Kenshin would know soon enough anyway. "I think I'm going to take a little nap."  
  
Sanosuke walked to his room at the other side of the dojo. He liked it when the house was quiet. That reminded him of something. He would need to convince Kaoru and Yahiko to leave the house tomorrow so he could talk with Kenshin alone. It was essential to talk to Kenshin if Aoshi's plan was to succeed. After all, Kenshin had a big role ahead.


	2. Haunting Dreams

Konichiwa!  
  
Just to keep y'all posted, I'm gonna start an Inuyasha fanfic soon (maybe next week)! Inuyasha is my 2nd fave anime only to Rurouni Kenshin. I actually have piles of recorded episodes from all the animes I like. (It's really sad actually. I'm too cheap to buy the DVDs) Anyhoo, here's my next chappie. It's short (like all my chapters) so I'll have another one up by Monday or Tuesday. See ya and remember to RR!  
  
sapphirewings  
  
I don't own rurouni kenshin or any of the characters, yatta.yatta.yatta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 Haunting Dreams  
  
The rest of the day went by normally, if you could call any of the days around here 'normal'. Yahiko and Kaoru went back to training until lunch when Megumi stopped by and informed the group that she too had been invited to Aoshi's party. After lunch, she and Kaoru planned to go shopping the next day for new dress kimonos. Sanosuke seemed extremely happy about this.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that us guys get the place to ourselves you know", he replied when Kaoru asked about his sudden happiness in her plans. Secretly, of course, he wanted her gone so he could talk to Kenshin privately. He had an idea to send Yahiko off too, but he'd use it tomorrow. "You know, a time when the men can just kick back and not worry about work."  
  
Kaoru threw him an annoyed look, "Yeah, it's a real wonder why I never leave you by yourself", she snapped. "I'd find this place in ruins", she added to herself.  
  
"What'd you say Missy?" Sanosuke asked threateningly. They spent the rest of the afternoon and dinner in arguments that occasionally were settled and started up a moment later.  
  
After dinner and dishes, Kenshin was the first to settle into bed. He was happy to finally rest on his pallet and think straight without hearing Miss Kaoru and Sano arguing in the background. Speaking of Sano, he was acting a little strange ever since Aoshi's visit. It seemed like he was hiding a big secret deep inside himself. He hid it very well from everyone else, but the Battousai inside Kenshin was not fooled and could sense his change in attitude.  
  
Battousai had gained a little control after being stirred in the kitchen at the smell of Kaoru's blood. The kind rurouni was holding him back still, but he had been awakened after many years and was not ready to fall back asleep yet. As Kenshin stared up at the ceiling, he could sense the manslayer's attempts at freedom, but held Battousai down using only minimum effort.  
  
If someone were to walk in at that very moment, it would have appeared that there was a red-haired man asleep on his side, but Kenshin wasn't asleep. He was deeply troubled about the repeating dream he had been having the past few nights. 'It feels like someone is trying to warn me, but who and why? All I know is that someone or something was coming and was coming fast at that.' That was Kenshin's last thought as weariness drifted in and he slowly sunk into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin found himself on the top of a dark hill next to a single sakura tree. Cherry blossom petals were swirling through the air and dim glow that seemed to be coming from nowhere surrounded him. He looked around; this place was familiar, yet he had no idea where it was.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded him and he swore he saw a young woman standing close to the sakura tree, her back to him. But as soon as the light appeared, it vanished and Kenshin was standing in the dark again. "Dammit", he cursed under his breath. He didn't like to swear normally, but it was so frustrating not being able to see.  
  
Catching his breath, he tried to calm down and closed his eyes. Silently he prayed that either the light would return, or he would wake up and end this dream. Ever so slowly, he opened one eye, then the other. The light had return and Kenshin breathed a sigh of gratitude. 'Well, at least I can see', he thought. He looked around and he saw the young woman again.  
  
He could only see her back, but she didn't look like anyone Kenshin had ever met. Her scent was familiar, though. Her dark hair was tied high up elegantly and the tail fell down her back. He couldn't see her face, but he could sense that she was very beautiful indeed.  
  
The next thing he saw however, completely shocked him. He saw someone coming up to her, but it was no ordinary person, it was himself! The same red hair, the same amethyst eyes. His double walked up to the woman who turned to look at him, allowing Kenshin to see her face. Another shock struck him as he realized it was Kaoru. It didn't look like same Kaoru though. She and Kenshin's mirror image began to talk, but Kenshin could not hear what they were saying.  
  
The double stroked Kaoru's cheek gently as they appeared to finish their conversation. Kenshin watched, half surprised-half envious, Kaoru leaned into his twin's arms. He cradled her gently and ran his fingers through her hair. The two looked so happy together, so right for each other. The rurouni stared and stared, until suddenly the lights vanished again. He was surprised for a moment, but calmed down again and tried to re-cap what he had just seen.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he thought of him holding Kaoru the way his reflection had. 'Maybe she does love me.' He suddenly smelled a scent in the air, a scent so very familiar. He breathed the air around him deeply; he could smell it heavily now. He smelled.blood!  
  
His hand instantly went to the hilt of his reverse-blade sword, only to discover it was gone! 'Shit!' he thought. The smell of blood was overpowering him again and his eyes began to fleck with gold. 'No! Keep Battousai down!' The golden flecks lessened before he recognized who the blood belonged to. It was unmistakably the smell of Kaoru's blood! Kenshin could no longer hold Battousai down as his violet eyes blasted into full amber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he found himself still laying on his pallet in the Kamiya dojo. He was covered in sweat and could feel Battousai stirring deep inside himself. Too hot to stay inside, he got up to get some fresh air.  
  
As he walked through the courtyard, he remembered every single detail of the dream. It had been so realistic. The cherry blossoms, his double, Kaoru.it had been just like reality. Kaoru! Was she all right? Was the dream a premonition of something to happen? Using his god-like speed, he dashed to Kaoru's room and found her fast asleep.  
  
The red-haired samurai breathed a deep sigh of relief; she was safe. But still, he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. 'I will have to watch her carefully the next few days', he thought as he walked back to his room.  
  
Little did Kenshin know that someone had been lurking in the shadows, watching him the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOhhh! Cliffhanger, I've always wanted to leave a cliffhanger! So wha'd ya think, huh? HUH? RR and let me know. Chapter 4 will be up on Monday or Tuesday. P.S. My friend just joined fanfiction.net too and has started an Inuyasha fanfic. His pen name is 'swimmer' so check it out! C ya!  
  
sapphirewings 


	3. Surrender to the Feeling

Hey all!  
  
I'm back in action everybody! A million sorrys for the wait on this new chapter, but it wasn't my fault! (I had it done on the 10th, but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload any documents til the 17th!) Thanx to everyone who reviewed chapters 1-3. You guys are so encouraging! Not much else to say, so Sapphire Wings Inc. proudly presents Chapter 3 of I'll Protect You Always.  
  
sapphirewings  
  
Disclaimer: I dreamed last nite that I owned Rurouni Kenshin. Then I woke up and it was all a dream. ;;

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 Surrender to the Feeling

The glowing sun was barely visible as a raven-haired woman stirred from her sleep. Kaoru's deep blue eyes fluttered open as she steadily gained consciousness. She sat up on her pallet and looked out her window. 'It's too early for me to get up' she thought groggily. Lying back down, she tried to fall back asleep only to be distracted by the sound of birds merrily chirping outside. She finally surrendered to the morning and rose to her feet.  
  
Kaoru tiptoed through the dojo hallways as to not wake the other occupants. She didn't mind living with her friends, but she loved it when it was quiet and peaceful too. She wasn't quite sure what to do at this hour. As she passed Himura's room, she considered waking him for a moment, but decided against it. She knew he wouldn't be annoyed with her for waking him, but she decided that it was a perfect time to take a bath without any interruptions, guaranteed. She grabbed a kimono to change into afterwards and went out to the courtyard.  
  
A sliver of the rising sun was visible through the trees as Kaoru walked through the courtyard to the bathhouse. To the east, there was an orange glow across the horizon, but the western half of the sky was still a deep blue clustered with stars. The light-skinned maiden marveled at the beauty of the morning for a moment, her eyes scanning the sky. She was so awestruck by the sight that she didn't even notice the red haired man watching her.  
  
Clutching her kimono close to her, she turned around to take in all of the sky. She must have been holding it too tight because a moment later, the silk material slid between her grip and fell into a rather dewy section of the dirt ground. She sighed slightly as she bent to pick the garment up. Holding the now-dirty kimono up in the sunlight to examine it, someone approached her.  
  
"That will need washing Miss Kaoru, that it will", a kind voice behind her stated.  
  
Startled for a moment, Kaoru abruptly spun around and found herself face to face with a smiling Kenshin. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled back at him.  
  
He looked down at her mud-stained kimono, he continued, "If you would like me to, I could wash that now and it would be dry by lunch time."  
  
"That would be great. I was planning to wear this when I go shopping with Megumi this afternoon. Thank you so much Kenshin", she said gratefully.  
  
"Not a problem Miss Kaoru", he said. He looked at her face-to-face and locked eyes with hers. He suddenly found himself entranced by her beauty. Her long raven hair, her light and soft skin, the way her eyes resembled the sky above them when they sparkled.  
  
Catching himself staring, Himura blushed slightly. He pulled his orbs from their gaze with great difficulty. He closed his eyes in fear that if he opened them, he could not resist her innocent gaze.  
  
Kaoru's breath caught in the back of her throat when she locked eyes with the rurouni. His deep amethyst pools were so entrancing, yet they taunted her to reach for him. She could not tear her gaze from him as she drunk in every feature of his handsome face.  
  
It was he who looked away first, leaving an empty feeling in the young woman's heart. 'Maybe he just doesn't.' Her vision blurred as small tears formed in her sapphire orbs. She quickly turned so Kenshin wouldn't see her crying. "I'm going to go take a bath now. I want to take one before Yahiko and Sanosuke wake up", she stated simply while choking back tears."  
  
And then she ran, not looking back at the concerned man she left behind.  
  
Kaoru must have sat there for a good 20 minutes thinking about Kenshin. Every memory of them together seemed to flash through her mind. She smiled while remembering how he came to her rescue when she was kidnapped by Jin- eh.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXX  
  
A wide-eyed man in black fell to the feet of Kenshin. Nay, he was Kenshin no longer. He was a point where Battousai had taken full control. The young woman that was Kaoru watched from the sidelines, clutching her throat. The spell Jin-eh had put on her was suffocating her ever so slowly, death claiming her with every second that passed.  
  
Battousai stared down at his defeated opponent with golden eyes, hatred radiating out of every inch of his being. He would kill this man for what he did to Kaoru. He would kill him not only to save her from the spell, but to release his rage upon the rivaling killer.  
  
A deep voice escaped the manslayer's throat. "Your life as a swordsman is now over. And so is your life as a human being", he purred with satisfaction as the blade of his sword was flipped over.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened with shock when she heard these words. This was it, if Battousai murdered this man, Kenshin would be no more. She watched in horror as the blade was raised into the air, in a striking position. The scene seemed to stand still for a moment as a breeze blew into the moonlit clearing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jin-eh asked in a harsh tone. "In order to free the girl of the spell, you have no choice but to kill me."  
  
Blazing amber was all that was seen in Battousai's anger filled eyes. "To protect Miss Kaoru. I will become a manslayer once again!" he shouted into the night.  
  
Kaoru gasped and Jin-eh began to laugh triumphantly. "That's it! Kill me and join the taste of the blade!" he shouted back.  
  
"Die."  
  
The sword seemed to fall in slow motion down to Jin-eh's head. In those few seconds, Kaoru remembered the time Kenshin saved her from Gohei. He had said, "A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of men can believe. But I much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk over the truth, that I do."  
  
At that point, it did not matter to Kaoru that she could not draw breath. It didn't matter that she was within death's grasp. All that mattered, was him. Tears filled her eyes. 'It's all over. I've lost him, I've lost Kenshin.' The blade was nearly inches from Jin-eh's skull and in a moment of crisis, Kaoru shouted the only thing that made sense.  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
The scene froze at the sound of her voice. Kenshin's sword was an inch away from slaying Jin-eh. Two sets of shocked eyes turned to look at Kaoru, and to her relief, the rurouni's had returned to violet. She realized then that she could breathe again, but was exhausted from not getting any air for so long. Knowing that she could pass out any second, Kaoru had one more thing to say.  
  
"Kenshin, don't go back to being a manslayer. You can't use swordsmanship. to kill", she whispered faintly before falling to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Miss Kaoru", the rurouni exclaimed. He rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the earth. "Miss Kaoru, you've got to hold on, that you do!"  
  
'That you do.' Those words brought more joy to her then a million students enrolling in the Kamiya dojo. At the feeling of his touch, consciousness rushed back into her. She had hugged him in a friendly manner several times, but he had never held her. All she could do was repeat his words. "I've got to hold on, that I do."  
  
"You'll be alright, that you will"  
  
"Yes, I am alright.that I am", she whispered. Using her newfound strength, she sat back up, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm alright now Kenshin."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yes, the battle with Jin-eh proved that Kenshin cared about her deeply. But how? As a friend, a sister, maybe more? She pondered this for a while before washing herself and rising from the furo.  
  
The soft towel wrapped around Kaoru's body was comfort to her restless mind. 'Even if he doesn't love me, he will always be by my side', she thought. She grabbed a second towel and wrapped it in a turban atop her head. After drying herself off, she reached for her kimono on the ledge next to the towels, only to find it gone. Thinking it may have fallen, she searched the floors with no results. Then it hit her; she had given it to Kenshin after it fell on the wet ground. She frantically searched the entire bathhouse, hoping to find a spare gi or something. She found nothing.  
  
'This is just great. Now what am I supposed to do?' she thought. Her options weren't good. She could either run to her room as fast as she could avoiding everyone she could, or she could stay here and wait for someone to realize she was missing. After a mental debate, she decided to take a risk and sneak back to her room in nothing but a towel.  
  
Ever so slightly, Kaoru opened the bathhouse a crack. She observed the actions in the courtyard. Kenshin was the only one there, his back to her as he washed her kimono. She looked at the dojo and assumed that Sanosuke and Yahiko were still asleep because it was still silent. She snuck another glance at Kenshin. It would be easier to sneak past a dozen military guard dogs then the well-trained samurai.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door wide enough to let herself out. Making sure the towel covered her enough, she bolted.  
  
Gentle hands scrubbed the silk of the colorful kimono. Kenshin always made sure that he cleaned Kaoru's clothes with tenderness. Probably because he imagined her wearing it while he cleaned. He held the garment up to the sun and imagined her wearing it. He brought it back down and practically cradled it in his arms. Thoughts of holding her like this often drifted across his mind. He was truly in love.  
  
'But I am not worthy of her.' the red-haired man thought as he dropped the kimono back into the soapy water and continued washing. '.My past is too blood-stained compared to her innocent ways.'  
  
A scent suddenly reached his senses and he was alerted of another presence in the courtyard. He recognized Kaoru's scent immediately and turned around to speak to her. His mouth dropped open when he saw that she was wearing nothing but a skimpy towel as she sprinted to the dojo. Amber flecked eyes looked up her young body as she ran, memorizing every curve and every feature.  
  
Quickly he turned his head from her and took deep, calming breaths. Desire flowed uncontrollably through his body as the image of the young maiden was burned into his mind. He needed to touch her soft skin, run his hands through her hair, press her rosy lips against his. When his eyes opened again, they were no long a beautiful purple, but deep amber. Battousai had risen in a moment of passion and wasn't about to be suppressed. For once, he wanted to surrender to his wishes. A mischievous grin spread across his face when idea struck. Without hesitation, Battousai used his god-like speed and dashed into the dojo.  
  
The back door of the dojo slid open as Kaoru ran in. Relief, sweet relief fell upon her. Getting to her room had to be a lot easier then getting past Kenshin in the courtyard. Nevertheless, she ran through the hallways as fast as she could to reach her destination. She turned the final bend and saw a glimpse of her room before she ran into something very solid.  
  
Two people hit the floor hard. Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself in Kenshin's muscular arms. Her towel was still covering her miraculously. She looked up into Kenshin's eyes. A gasp caught in the back of her throat when she saw his orbs had become pure gold. Her heart stopped and a blush crept up her cheeks when he smiled warmly at her.  
  
A deep voice issued from his mouth that was most un-Kenshin like. "Hello Kaoru", he purred. One of his hands came up to her face and flipped her raven hair out of the way. His gaze was almost mesmerizing on her. She felt her body go weak at his touch. Kenshin had never made her feel this way, so why could Battousai?  
  
Their faces slowly grew closer together. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her eyelids closed as she prepared to meet his lips.  
  
"Kenshin!!!! Is breakfast ready?!?!" Yahiko's annoyed voice brought the two back to reality. They could hear footsteps growing close and separated quickly. Kaoru hurried to her room, but not before sneaking a glance at the man she had come so close to sharing her first kiss with. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths to regain control. Sensing her gaze, he opened his eyes. Amber and amethyst swirled together in his depths. He closed them again and she disappeared into her room.  
  
Still in her towel, Kaoru collapsed onto her futon. 'What just happened?' she thought. Whatever it was, she liked it. She liked it and wanted more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's comments: Yea yea I know, it's kind of an abrupt ending. But I wanted to finish this chapter before Friday. This chapter didn't really turn out the way I expected, but I'll put all the stuff I was thinking in the next chappie. Alright, now's the part where u RR and tell me if u like it, hate it, or something in-between. Expect chapter 4 by next week!  
  
Luv always  
  
sapphirewings


	4. Out of the Ordinary

Well this is it. The first official chapter written by Sephiress (that's me!) for I'll Protect You Always. This is much longer then the other chapters have been and it's more sexual, as SapphireWings asked me to do in her requests. I've introduced some original characters in here, so they do belong to me.  
  
On a few quick notices:

XI have changed the formalities in this story from english to japanese. (like Miss - -dono)

Xfor those of you who want to comment on the lemon/lime vs. non, send me an e-mail with your vote.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their faces slowly grew closer together. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her eyelids closed as she prepared to meet his lips...  
  
"Kenshin!!!! Is breakfast ready?!?!" Yahiko's annoyed voice brought the two back to reality. They could hear footsteps growing close and separated quickly. Kaoru hurried to her room, but not before sneaking a glance at the man she had come so close to sharing her first kiss with. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths to regain control. Sensing her gaze, he opened his eyes. Amber and amethyst swirled together in his depths. He closed them again and she disappeared into her room.  
  
Still in her towel, Kaoru collapsed onto her futon. 'What just happened?' she thought. Whatever it was, she liked it. She liked it and wanted more... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4) Out of the Ordinary  
  
He had been so close! So close to releasing the passions he had begun to feel all those months ago. So close to be able to express the way he felt for that ebony-haired goddess. So close...  
  
Their eyes had met before Kaoru disappeared into her room. Her sapphire orbs reflected shock and at the same time, she could not hide the desire she felt. All Battousai wanted to do at that moment was follow her into her room and kiss that woman until neither of them could breathe. But the gentle Kenshin inside him knew what would happen if he did. He would've had no control over his actions if his lips had met hers. 'Deep breaths' he thought to himself, following his thoughts.  
  
A tap on the shoulder brought his thoughts back. He turned and looked into the annoyed face of the boy who had interrupted that heated moment. His eyes had returned to purple, but he could not help feeling anger flash briefly through his body. Another deep breath sent the feeling away and he smiled.  
  
"Breakfast... Oro! Of course! How could I have forgotten?" he stated in a fake-surprised voice. Kenshin knew exactly what would make him forget breakfast, and it was currently in the room next to him. Reluctantly, the rurouni stood up and walked to the kitchen with Yahiko behind him.  
  
Little did he know that a certain ex-gangster had been standing outside for the last ten minutes, a cocky smirk on his tan face. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kaoru searched her closet for something to wear while her other kimono was drying, but in reality, she was searching her mind. Never before in her life did she see the attractive, breath-taking, and incredibly sexy side of Battousai. Kenshin had these qualities, but she couldn't remember the last time he looked her with anything but friendship in his eyes. Sure, she was in love with him and she had had plenty of fantasies about being in his arms, but reality was so much different.  
  
"Especially since it was Battousai", she said to herself. At this thought, she clutched the towel around her tighter. Her skin was hot where his hands had touched her, and what a thrilling touch it had been. If only Yahiko had interrupted them one minute later...  
  
'No matter, he'll get his reward in our training today', she thought. An evil grin spread across Kaoru's face as she envisioned her pupil after his exercises today. She quickly dressed into the gi and hakama she picked out and tied her ebony hair into its usual ponytail. If her plans to go shopping with Megumi still stood, she would have to hurry with Yahiko's lessons. Realizing this, the young kendo instructor dashed off to find her pupil.  
  
Kaoru was rounding the corridor to the kitchen before colliding with a body for the second time that day. She was inches from hitting the ground before two strong arms wrapped around her back and held her in place.  
  
Her eyes remained shut as memories of the incident with Battousai flooded her mind. She would not open her eyes for two reasons. First, if it was him that was holding her right now, she knew she would be lost if his amber orbs met hers. Second, she was scared that before had been only an accident and she was being stupid in thinking that the man-slayer may actually have feelings for her.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, you can open your eyes now. I won't drop you", came the snicker of the man holding her. Blue eyes snapped open to find brown eyes staring back at her. Sanosuke smiled down at her, fishbone in mouth. A blush crept up to her face and she was about to send a retort back before she noticed something. She suddenly realized how close their faces were. Not to mention the fact that her body was brushing his as he held her above the ground.  
  
Of course, at this very moment, a certain fox doctor was seen at the end of the hallway...followed by a red-head rurouni. The two froze in pure shock at the sight before them, jealously quickly settling in each of their forms. Kaoru and Sano looked up to see them, and for a long moment, Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes met while Sano and Megumi stared at each other.  
  
Sano was the first to gain his train of thought and cracked a smile as a brilliant idea came to his head. (A.N. OMG, Sano actually using his head?) If he was gonna get Kenshin to admit his feelings for Jou-chan, he might as well start now.  
  
Megumi had apparently regained her ability to speak as well. Fox ears popped up on her head as she said, "Well well, what do we have here? Who would've ever thought it would be the tanuki and the rooster, ne Ken-san?"  
  
Failing to respond to her comment, Kenshin, or Battousai now, watched in rage as Sanosuke straightened himself, still holding Kaoru against him, her body being held above the ground. His purple-gold eyes burst into full amber as he watched Sano slowly set her down, Kaoru's lithe little body sliding sensually against his before she touched the ground. It took as the rurouni's strength to stop his Battousai side from knocking that chicken-head to the ground and devour Kaoru's sweet lips to let her know just who she belonged to.  
  
For once in her life, Megumi was lost for words. She too had seen Sano's actions and was boiling with jealously. How dare that little raccoon-girl even think about taking HER Sanosuke Sagara. She tore her eyes from the two, not daring to look at them again. Her dark eyes fell on Kenshin and widened in shock as she saw his slit amber eyes, clenched fists, and taut frame.  
  
Kaoru was absolutely speechless. Here she was, being held, pressed, and slid across the body of the former Zanza. Not to mention all this in front of a man she desired and woman she could not decide as a friend or rival. This situation was not welcome. A confused look passed across her face as she wondered what brought this new-found closeness between her and Sanosuke. However, she could not hold in the feeling of disgust she felt her body moved against his.  
  
Sano was pleased. The reaction on Megumi's face was priceless and exactly what he had always wanted. His eyes turned to Kenshin and the happiness turned into fear as he saw the former hitokiri's hand inch toward the sakabatou at his hip.  
  
"Ken-san? Did you hear me?"  
  
Megumi's voice filtered through all of their heads as they snapped back from their own thoughts. She had taken one look at Kaoru's confused and slightly disgusted face to know what was really going on. The kitsune draped herself over Kenshin in an attempt to regain her composure, but at the same time to get back at Sagara.  
  
Her actions had sure as hell gotten a reaction. Sanosuke let go of Kaoru as his hands fell to his side and Kaoru looked like she was ready to bring out her bokken and kill her on the spot.  
  
"Megumi-dono, would you please let go? You're strangling me, that you are", gasped Kenshin. Megumi squeezed him again before releasing him. Kenshin rubbed his neck where Megumi had grabbed him and turned his focus back to Kaoru and Sano. Her face was flushed with embarrassment for the state they found her and Sanosuke in. The rage in him boiled up again at the thought of another man touching her intimately. He felt his hand clench and unclench repeatedly. He knew he had to get of the room before he did something all of them would regret, but at the same time, the possessive part of the hitokiri's mind refuse to leave HIS Kaoru alone with Sanosuke.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, would you like to help me make breakfast? Yahiko will be very angry if it is not ready soon", Kenshin politely asked. His face showed the normal rurouni smile he had perfected over the years, but amber still glittered slightly in his eyes, hiding the Battousai that was hidden just below Kenshin's façade.  
  
Still dazed, Kaoru's mind took a moment to register what Kenshin had asked. She took one look at the angry gold flecked his eyes and knew that there was defiantly an alterial motive he had besides cooking breakfast. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to think of a way out of this...fast.  
  
"Uhh, I'd love to Kenshin, but-". That was all she got to say before Kenshin reached out and grasped her wrist with a firm yet gentle grip.  
  
"Good, now let's go", he replied in a rather rough tone as he led her towards the kitchen. In all honesty, Kenshin was not sure when he wanted to do once he got on the other side of the kitchen door. Did he want to talk, tell Kaoru of his deep feelings for her? Or did he want something else...did he want to kiss her senseless as she melted in his arms?  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke watched in awe as Kenshin dragged Kaoru through the kitchen door. They weren't blind, the amber-violet eyes did not go unnoticed. Whike Sanosuke was thoroughly pleased, Megumi could not help but feel a little worried. Kaoru was still a young woman, while Kenshin was a full-grown man. Could Kenshin really expect THAT? She admitted that she had felt something for Kenshin...once. But the doctor had given up long ago on having the rurouni to herself.  
  
SLAP!!!!! Megumi's slender hand hit the side of a snickering Sanosuke's face. Sano fell to the ground uncerimonously and lay there for a moment, his eyes swirling in a Kenshin-like manner.  
  
"What was that for Kitsune?! Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
Megumi smiled briefly at the mention of her long time nic-name, but replaced it quickly with a look of disgust at the man she secretly adored.  
  
"It's not like you wern't doing well enough on your own. I'm surprised Ken- san didn't break his vow and slice you into sushi for the way you touched Kaoru-chan." Megumi said with venom seeping through every syllable. She was still burning with jelousy after seeing another woman in the arms of Sano, but the fact that Kaoru did not return the gesture made it bearable.  
  
Sano smirked as he stood and brushed himself off. "What's wrong Megumi, is the green-eyed monster coming out?" Megumi opened her mouh to retort back, but Sano continued before she could begin.  
  
"Besides, I think my plan of making Kenshin jelous worked out nicely. Especially with the way those Battousai eyes looked at Jou-chan."  
  
Megumi gasped. In her argument with Sano, she had briefly forgotten about Kaoru's dilemma. Whirling around, she ran to the kitchen door to save the younger woman from something she might not be ready for. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In any other case, Kaoru would have jumped at the chance to have Kenshin holding her hand in a room where they were alone. But now Kenshin... well he just wasn't Kenshin. His grip on her wrist was tight, as though he was afraid she would disappear if he let go and his eyes were shielded by his fiery hair leaving her completely unaware of the anger coursing through his veins.  
  
He was beyond mad, he was beyond angry, he was pissed off. He was pissed off, but in a dark and possesive way. No one could touch Kaoru that way, he would not allow it. No man would ever be worthy of her, including his best friend.  
  
'And who is? You?' the voice in his head teased.  
  
Kenshin's regained some of the familiar amethyst in his eyes as he thought this. It was true, he had been a hitokiri and was probably the last person deserving of a young, innocent, not to mention beautiful, woman like Kaoru. But...but his heart would not allow her to be swept away by another man. If Kaoru fell for another, every fiber of his being would be shattered and Kenshin would not, could not allow that to happen again like it had with Tomoe, his former wife's death.  
  
"Kenshin...?"  
  
Her voice was timid. She was afraid, he realized as his grip on her wrist loosened. What was he thinking? He had acted on instinct, too much like the Battousai he had tried so hard to surpress.  
  
It was time he told her. Told her what he had been feeling. If he didn't now, he would surly go mad.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I-"  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both jumped, the moment broken.  
  
Yahiko, the monster himself, stuck his head through the now-opened door.  
  
"Some people are here to see you." And with his message delivered, the brat ran off, probably to ruin the life of someone else.  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin after nodding to Yahiko. "We can finish this up later Kenshin." She flashed him a disarming smile and left the kitchen to greet her guests.  
  
Kenshin sighed and ran his fingers through his crimson locks. What was wrong with him lately?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kaoru dashed out of the kitchen before nearly colliding into Megumi, who seemed in just a rush as herself. Uttering a quick apology to the doctor, Kaoru sprinted past her, not wanting to keep her guests waiting. She opened to door to the dojo and the polite greeting on her lips died in shock as she saw the people waiting for her.

No sooner had Kaoru laid eyes on the group of people at her door, she found herself in the embrace of one of them. It wasn't a dream.  
  
She looked into the face of the woman she was hugging.  
  
Eyes like the ocean, long chocolate hair. And the smell of exotic fruits. Mangos and mandarins to be exact. It definatly wasn't a dream. They had come back to her. Kaoru hugged the woman tighter, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Kao-chan, if you squeeze me any tighter, I'm gonna pass out!"  
  
Kaoru released her friend with a laugh.  
  
"Gomen Danima, but now you know how much I missed you." The group behind them laughed and Kaoru's eyes went teary looking at them all.  
  
A short blonde woman looked at her and pouted. "Don't I get a hug too?"  
  
Kaoru laughed again. "Of course Sansi. I could never forget about you."  
  
The blue-eyed kendo teacher had never felt so happy. She embraced each one of her friends over and over. This day had been so...so unexpected. First the whole deal with Kenshin and now this! What was next?  
  
"Why don't you guys come in. It's getting way too warm out here. Oh, and I have to introduce you to some people." Kaoru led her friends into the house, seeking shade and cool drinks.  
  
"Kenshin! Yahiko! Sano! Come here I want you guys to meet some people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what did you guys think of my first chapter? I really like the plot of this fic so I hope you readers feel the same. Let me know in a review.  
  
Next chapter I'll introduce the rest of the new characters. And ladies, they're both cuties, hehehe. But now I have to get back to work on Don't Let Go.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


End file.
